The SOUA
by MotherDaughterBookClub
Summary: The Mother Daughter Book Club girls have all gone their separate ways to live out there dreams. But what happens when a tragedy strikes Concord, and the beloved Gigi dies, and lets just say this was no accident. Gigi was murdered. But suddenly it becomes more than just a murder. Because maybe she didn't die at all. Maybe that's what that's what they want you to think!Title changed.
1. The Death

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! disclaimer Don't own the books obviously!**

**Emma**

"I am an official author." I mummer to myself. I just got my book published. I look over it again, a 234 page book about a young girl who is in love and struggles to keep the love a flow despite all the drama. I get to the back.

_"About the author. " _The print reads. "_25-year-old Emma Hawthorne is an aspiring author, who has a great path ahead of her. Growing up in concord Massachusetts a graveyard of many great authors, she always dreamed of a bright future in the writing business. " _I read . I run my fingers over the words, concord Massachusetts. Out of know where a few tears start to fall. Some happy, some sad. There's just so many memories. Especially the book club. I don't know what happened. We used to be so close. It was always the book club against the world. But then the college applications came. Jess headed to Julliard in  
New York City. My brother and her stuck together, while he went to Dartmouth near by. Last I heard they had a small little apartment and they were happy.

Cassidy, ended up back in California. Surprisingly, going to Stanford. Not surprisingly, on a hockey scholarship. Megan on the other hand is living in the city of fashion. Paris. She's going to a school all about fashion called The Institute Francais de la Mode. Then there's Becca who is now a student of Blinn College in Texas. She's on a cheerleading scholarship as her mom wanted.

Then, there's me.

I finished my last college term a while ago. I was accepted into Harvard, for my great writing skills, and now here I am living close to home, while all of my friends explore the rest of the world. The worst part is that Stewart, should be with me. Him and I broke up before he headed out to college. I caught him kissing Annabelle Fairfax. I still can't believe he would do that. I trusted Stewart and the second that I turn around he kisses another girl.

But that was the past, and I'm living in the now. I got a small modest home Pretty close to Concord. The best part about my new home though is its office. A small room painted baby blue. All around it are painted on quotes from all my favorite books. I have my old desk in the center of the room between bookshelves. I spend most of my time in there.

Anyway, right now, I'm in a small café, having some tea. Nothing close to pies and prejudice, but still pretty good. I gather my things and get up from my chair. I'm about to leave when I catch a glimpse of what they're showing on the small TV.

"_Gigi Wong Roches, the beloved owner of Pies and Prejudice in Concord, Massachusetts has just been found dead. Sadly, to say though, this was no ordinary death of old age. Gigi was murdered, and robbed. We'll, get back to that soon, now here's Skylar Andrews with the weather." _

"Oh My God!" I yell. I quickly run out of the café and hop in my car, and start heading for Concord.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper as Mrs. Wong opens the front door. She burst into tears as she lets me in.

"Thank you sweetie." She manages in between tears. She gives me a hug, and we sit down on the white couch.

"What happened?" I ask hoping to get more details. I tried to reach Megan, but she didn't pick up.

"Last night, We were about to close up the shop and take Gigi home, but she insisted on walking, because she wanted to pick up some more clothes for the baby." She starts slowly.

"Whoa wait, what baby?" I ask clueless.

"You didn't know? Megan's 8 months pregnant." She says and for the first time today a smile appears on her face. "It's a girl. Gigi was so excited. We were planning to go up to Paris and surprise Megan with a small baby shower. Megan and Simon were also super excited to be parents. Megan even started a maternity clothes line." She explains.

"Simon Berkeley? They ended up together?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. He moved down to Paris with her. He recently proposed." She says smiling.

"Wow." I whisper suddenly feeling a stun of jealousy. It quickly fades though as Mrs. Wong continues

"So, we left Gigi at pies and prejudice, and headed out. We had just turned the corner when we heard gun shots. We quickly turned the car around, but by the time we got there..." She says, her eyes starting to well up again.

"Did they catch who did this?" I say feeling a surge of anger and sorrow.

"Not yet honey, and maybe not ever. Not every case gets solved. Especially one like this with little evidence." She says glumly. "One of The funeral is being held here in concord, Gigi requested a while ago that when she dies that her funeral be held at Pies and prejudices, or at the library, where the first ever mother daughter book club meeting was held." She starts, "And the second held in Paris. I would love it if you came to one." She says.

"I would love to." I say politely. "I should be on my way now."

"Okay. Thank you for coming, I'm glad that you came by."


	2. The Birth

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please Read & Review... and sorry about the last chapter being so short, and a bit boring. This one should have more action/ drama.**

**Simon**

"hello?" I say into the small phone I'm holding.

"Hey, Sorry I must have called the wrong number." A feminine voice says from the other side before hanging up.

I was outside a hospital room holding two cups of coffee. Megan had gone into labor yesterday morning and at 9:06 last night, I was holding my beautiful baby girl. I open the door to find Megan laying in the hospital asleep, along with Sophie holding our baby who is fast asleep.

"Hey Simon." says Sophie who is sitting on the corner of the bed.

"hey" I say passing her one of the cups.

"I can't believe the baby is finally here. She is gorgeous! This child is going to be spoiled." Sophie smiling from ear to ear.

Just then my phone rings again.

"Hello." I say.

"It's me again. I guess she changed her number. Sorry." says the same girl as before. Suddenly I recognize the voice.

"Wait are you looking for Megan Wong?" I ask.

"Yes, wait. Is this Simon Berkeley?" The girl I know as Emma Hawthorne asks.

"Yes, and you must be Emma Hawthorne?" I reply.

"Yes. I knew I recognized that accent." She laughed.

"Megan couldn't come to the phone because she just had a baby!" I yell happily.

"OMG! I just heard about the pregnancy, when I stopped by the Wong's! I thought that the she was 8 months!" She says sounding surprised and excited.

"The baby didn't get that memo. Wait, why were you at the Wong's?" I ask.

"Oh, well, I wanted to find out more about Gigi's death." She says slowly.

"What do you mean?" I ask. She's probably joking I mean I just spoke to Gigi yesterday. But then, it hit me. Why would Emma Hawthorne, someone we have not spoken to in more than 5 years be calling now.

"Oh, Simon. I'm sorry. I thought that you guys would already know. I guess it makes sense though. Gigi was murdered last night." She explains.

"Oh MY GOD! Why, Who, What happened!?" I question. But there's no response. The line has gone dead. "EMMA! EMMA" I scream into small. The baby starts crying at all my yelling, and I swoop her out of Sophie's hands and exit the room. I head over to one of the nurses and tell her we need to be out of this hospital. She has a surprised look on her face, but listens. She walks back over to the room with me and checks on the babies test. Everything seems to be fine. Then she hands me the birth certificate.

"Simon?" Megan questions starting to wake up.

"Hey beautiful." I say putting on a fake smile. I hand Sophie, who is still confused about my phone call, the baby and give Megan a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Is that the birth certificate?" She asks.

"Yep. We still need a name don't we?" I ask knowing the answer.

"I was thinking Sydney Joelle Berkeley." She says smiling.

"That's pretty. How about it Sophie? Sydney Joelle." I ask the god mother of my baby girl.

"It is nice, but I was thinking Krystal Maya Berkeley. Or Samantha Julie Berkeley?" She suggest politely.

"I like that last one!" Megan yells so enthusiastically that the baby started crying. She is so excited about the baby. I hate that I'm going to ruin this great day.

"I think that Both names are great, but I was thinking maybe, um Gianna Berkeley in honor of the newly pasted Gigi." I whisper, figuring this would be the best way to break the horrible news.

"what do you mean Gigi's not dead." She says starting to sit up.

"Megan, I'm sorry. I just found out that Gigi died last night." I whisper again.

"What are you talking about!" She yells. Tears are at the verge of falling.

"Megan..." I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"NO don't touch me!" She yells pushing my hand off. "Why are you doing this to me!" She yells as tears start falling.

"I'm so sorry." Sophie says, tears also plastered on her face. The baby seems to be absorbing all this negative energy, and starts wailing.

" There's no need to be sorry, because he's just joking. Right Simon. You're just messing with me?" She says knowing the answer.

"I wish I was." I say also starting to tear up.

"Excuse me, have you guys filled out the bir-" A nurse starts as she walks into the small room filled with crying people.

"Sorry can we have a few more minutes." I say attempting to wipe my tears.

"So Gianna Berkeley?" I ask pen in hand. She nods. "Middle name?"

"How about, Gianna Marlene Berkeley?" Sophie whispers wiping away tears. Megan nods, still speechless.

"Hello, Gianna Marlene Berkeley." I say picking my newborn baby up. I write down the name and all the other information.

"You guys ready now?" The nurse asks looking relieved that she didn't walk into waterworks again.

"Yes here?" I say handing her the birth certificate.

**A few hours later.**

**Megan's Pov**

"I'm sorry. I just found out." I whisper into my small phone. We had been checked out of the hospital, and now we're at home. I had picked up the phone to call my mother figuring that I could find out more about, the death. I also needed to break the news about the birth.

"Oh honey. I know. " She responds. Her voice sounds rough, which leads me to believe she has cried gallons.

"Simon and I decided that we're coming down. And Gianna Marlene Berkeley will also be accompanying us on the trip." I say smiling. I want to bring a little happiness into our conversation.

"Gianna Marlene?" She asks confused. Then as if a light bulb went off she gasp into the small receiver. "I'm a grandma!"

"Yes you are." I say remembering my grandma. Then I start thinking about the fact that she is getting older. what if she dies next. No! I shouldn't think like that. Gigi was almost 100. She had an average death, because her time had come. She was not happy in the Paris of Heaven.

" I will tell you all the details of what happened when you get here. WAIT! Isn't Gianna a little to young to fly such a distance.

"I checked with the airport. Once she gets her shots in a week she can fly." All of a sudden there was a knock at my door. "I got to go mom, I'll call you tomorrow. Its like 5:00 here." I explain, walking over to the door.

"Bye honey." She says before hanging up. I put the phone down and opening the door.

"Are you Megan Wong?" Said a tall guy with a large hood on.

"What's it to you?" I ask.

"Oh, it means a lot." He said before punching me. Or at least trying. A year of self-defense class that I took a year or two ago kicks in and I dodge all his punches. I manage to do a high kick, hitting him right in the chest. He falls down but starts to get up as I run up the stairs of our home. I run to the nursery where Simon was changing Gianna.

"Simon. There's guy here that tried to hit me a few times. He is coming up the stairs as we speak." I say moving the dresser against the door.

"Oh my god are you okay?" He says picking the baby up.

"Yes we need to call 911." I say taking Simon's phone off the baby's crib. All of a sudden I heard a feminine scream. "Sophie!" I panic remembering that she was coming over for dinner.

"We need to help her!" Simon says handing me the baby.

"Wait here." He whispered pushing the dresser back where it was.

"Simon." I whisper tears forming in my eyes.

"Yea." He says turning around.

"Be careful." I say giving him a hug, and kiss.

"I will. If anything you need to climb out the window with the baby. It's not to much of a drop." He says giving me one last kiss.

"Okay. Just get Sophie and come back here without getting hurt." I say as he goes out the door.

I dial 911 and explain the situation as calmly as possible. A few minutes after I hang up, I hear a scream and gunshots. I grab the quilt that Summer Williams made me so many years ago. I run over to the window and kick out the screen. II throw the blanket to the ground down below. I add a few pillows to the mix. I then take a deep breath. I hold the baby close to my chest and lean over the window still. It really isn't too far. I sit down on the window sill, my feet dangling over the edge. I take A DEEP BREATH and start to count. "5...4...3...2...-

**A./N. - Thanks for all reviews and hope that you enjoyed the chapter. You guys rock! Review with any questions, comments, or corrections. Wont take anything personal. P.s. ignore any reviews from Jadie4ever, that's my sister's account with me, and lets say her reviews aren't filled with much love. Ciao 4 Niao **


	3. The Chase

**A./N.- Hope you enjoyed last chapter, and thanks for reviews. Love you guys! Oh and BTW this takes place the day after the Megan crisis. **

**Cassidy's POV**

"Do you know why I stopped you." Says a short, chubby cop.

"No, not really. If you wanted to ask for Donuts I'm out." I joke. Apparently though this cop had no sense of humor.

"Are you sassing me ma'am?" He asks lowering the black glasses he's wearing to reveal a pair of hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry officer, I was just joking. But I really don't know why you stopped me." I say trying to hide a smirk.

"Why were you speeding." He asks.

Before I can stop my self, My sarcasm takes over. "Why were you speeding?"

obviously taken by surprise the officer hesitates. "Um... I was speeding to catch you. Now why were you speeding."

"I was speeding?" I gasp putting a hand up to my mouth, pretending to act surprise. I really should stop, but he's making it so easy.

"Yes Ma'am! YOU WERE! Why?" He said his bald head turning red.

"Why what?" I say figuring one more joke couldn't hurt.

"WILL YOU SHOW ME SOME RESPECT! I AM AN OFFICER OF THE LAW!" He screams fuming.

"Yes, and I am a late officer. This was fun but I should get going." I say putting the key back in.

"Ma'am if you turn that Key I will be forced to arrest you." He Threatens. Of course I always have to accept a challenge.

"Whoops." I gasp as I turn the key.

"Get out of the car you're under arrest." He said opening my door.

"I'm sorry." I say before pressing the pedal.

I speed down the highway. I am so dead. Why do I have to be such a dare-devil?

My phone starts ringing, and I turn on my Bluetooth.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cass." Say's Tristan Berkeley. Also known as my boyfriend.

"What up?" I say checking my review mirror. The cop car was trailing far behind me, sirens and all. He was gaining on me though.

"Are you on your way? I have a surprise for you." He says. I grin.

"Yah I'm on my way. See you soon babe, got to go." I say when I see that the cop is right behind me. I hang up before Tristan says goodbye. I just continue driving the road that's takes me home. Then I make a quick U-turn, catching the officer by surprise. But of course the officer catches up to me. I stop the car and pull over. It's time for me fix this situation.

"STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE!" Says the loud-speaker from the police car. I step out and turn around to look at the car. For some strange reason, the short chubby, bald officer doesn't step out. Instead a tall buff guy steps out. I can barely see his face because of the hood covering it.

"Cassidy Sloane? You really let yourself go." He says. I follow his gaze down to my stomach.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant you idiot!" I yell furiously. But then I realize something. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I say backing up against my car.

"Lets just say I'm not a friend." He says grabbing me and holding a cloth up to my face. I kick and scream, but then I remember something I saw in a movie. I pretend to pass out. The guy takes the cloth off and puts it in his pocket. He then picks me up and throws me in the back seat of my car. Right before he closes the door, I kick him really hard in the stomach.

"Surprise hood boy." I say, before starting to run off. Then I hear him mutter something that sounded like say good-bye to the bitty twins. I turn around just in time to see him fire the gun. At my stomach. I fall to the ground right as the bullet flew. I quickly jump into the police car next to me, and press hard on the pedal. Oh My God! I think. I could've just lost the babies that I never got to meet. I am 5 months pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. I put on what I guess was the sirens and speed through. I turn on the police ready and explain the situation. I pull up in front of my large summer home with Tristan. I pretty much jump out of the car without stopping. I turn around to see that no one is falling me. The guy has disappeared. I guess he realized he wasn't a match for the great Cassidy Sloane. Just in case I take the handgun out of the police car.

"Honey, I'm home!" I scream.

"Hey babe anything exciting happen today?" He asks from the living room.

"No, not much." I say coming over to where he's sitting. "Oh wait now I remember I was almost killed." I say. From there I go on to explain everything that happened to a very surprised Tristan.

**A./N.- Sorry it was so short. I'm excited about getting the first few chapters done so that I can get to the good chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	4. The SOUA

A./N.-** Hey guys! How you doing? That's good. Unless you said bad. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the last few chapters! Thanks for the reviews, and by the way I left a review myself answering one of the questions I got. Read & Review! XOXOXO! Oh and this takes place the next day.**

**Jess**

"Okay, I should get going." I tell Savannah Sinclair between laughs. I love the city! Right now where sitting in a Starbuck's at 3:00 am and yet, it's still crowded as heck! Besides that I've been living the life. I've recently finished School, and now its been heaven. We just got back from a show at the metropolitan theater. That's how its been. Show after show, and I love it. Savannah Is still going to school. Law school. She is enrolled in John Jay. It's great because We hang out all the time along with Adele and Frankie. The three of them life across the hall.

"Here, lets walk home." She suggests handing me my cup of coffee. "SO what color dress is the Maid of Honors dress going to be?" She asks

"I don't know, but I heard she looks great in blue." I joke. As we laugh, I feel a sting of guilt. Darcy and I are getting married! Something I've always dreamed. It's just that in those dreams Emma was the on standing next to me in her purple maid of honor dress. And next to Emma was Cassidy, Megan, Becca, and savannah as my brides maids. But now Savannah is taking the place of my maid of honor, and Adele and Frankie my bridesmaids. I'm not sure where things ended up with the book club girls. The girls that I could call my sisters, will be standing in the crowd for my wedding, instead of next to me.

"I heard the same thing!" Savannah joked. We turned the corner when all of a sudden someone grabbed me. I also see that Savannah has been grabbed. The guy holds cloth up to my face and I start to feel wary. I close my eyes.

**1 hour later.**

"Savannah?" I mummer. I feel dizzy. I look around. I spot a tall woman. She, has pretty brown hair and hazel eyes. She points a perfectly manicured finger at me.

"Jessica Delaney?" She asks, but I have a feeling that she knows.

"Who are you and what am I here for." I say sitting up.

"Oh you'll find out soon. Until then, just know you are dead." The woman says in a sweet voice. She turns on small t.v.

"_Jessica Delaney and savannah Sinclair have been found dead. they were last seen at a Starbucks near by, It is such -" _

"Oh my god." I mutter.

"Jess?" A recognizable voice ask.

"Emma?" I respond looking around. I am handcuffed to a chair in a small dark room.

"Where are you?" she asks.

"Where are you?" I ask back.

"A small pink room handcuffed to a chair." She says.

"Same. Wait Maybe you're in a room right next to me. The walls seem thin." I respond. I start to fidget with the handcuff key hole. I use the engagement bracelet Darcy got me. It was so cute. Instead of a ring, he got me a gold charm bracelet with a single heart charm. Each anniversary I will get another charm to symbolize the years of our love.

Anyway, the small single charm has a very sharp point. I continue to fidget, until I hear a click. I did it! I slowly get up. I run over to the door. Or at least try to run. I'm still wary. I open the door. I look down the hall. It has 6 small doors, and 2 big ones at each end. I first head to the door on my left. I open it and surely enough I find Emma. I unlock her cuffs, with a small key by the door. I open the door and lead her. I put my finger to my lips.

I walk down the hallway Emma behind me until I reach the door. I look threw its small window and sure enough, it leads outside. I open it and walk out. "We made it." I murmur. Then I look around. We're not outside yet. It's as if it was set up to look like an exit. All of a sudden I hear someone clap. I turn to see the woman from before.

"Well done. We were right about you guys." She says with a smile. All of a sudden Emma faded. It must have been a light image. And an audio clip.

"What do you want with me?" I asks.

"Jess, its okay." I turn to see Emma. I walk up to her and slap her.

"Owe! why'd you do that?" She says putting her hand to her face.

"Sorry wanted make sure you were real." I say. Then continue. "What's going on?"

" Jess, they don't want to hurt us." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Then why did they knock us out!" I scream.

"Allow me to explain," says another familiar voice. I turn to see Stew. Or was it Sal. or -

"Stewart! " Emma exclaims, her face beat red. Behind him are Cassidy, Megan, Becca, and Savannah. "What are you doing! I was supposed to handle this. But then again this isn't the first time you've broken arrangements." She says her hands turning to fist. Poor Emma. She never did get over Stewart.

"This isn't the time. And our other recruits were ready, and I didn't want to have to do this twice." He whispers.

"Recruits?" Says Savannah.

"Yes. You 6 are recruits, now allow me to explain." Says stewart, pointing to 6 chairs. We all sit. Emma sits next to me and mummers, "this should be fun."

"you all are now a part of the S.O.U.A. The secret organization of undercover agents. You are all now dead along with everyone else in this organization. We used such a...ruff approach as a test to see your reactions. And all of you passed. Jess, you thought fast and used your resources. Cassidy fought before there was a chance to be captured. Megan fought hard, and almost jumped out a window to escape. Well Becca knocked one of our guys out and ran around screaming till another agent got her Savannah almost caused the car to crash after becoming conscious. And Emma, well Emma caused this." He says pointing a black eye that I hadn't noticed.

"Nice one Em." Says Cassidy giving Emma a high five.

"Don't forget your shot wound." Says Emma smiling.

"How could I. It aches, and Burns as we speak." He says raising his reveal a shot wound.

"You shot him!" Megan exclaims.

"Well she thought I was a random thug trying to kidnap and kill her." Stewart replies.

"Oh no, I already knew it was the backstabbing cheating snake that I used to love!" She yells getting up.

"Anyway," Stewart sighs, "You all were recommended to be agents here. You passed the test, so welcome to S.O.U.A., where you will be our new agents. You will Fight crime, Go undercover, and save lives. And we are going to need to change anything that can relate to your true identity including looks."

"What! How come you didn't have to die and look the same." Emma complains.

"Yah, and what about Gianna, and Simon?" Megan panics.

"What is we don't want to be agents?" Cassidy questions.

"Guys all questions will be answered by the commander and chief. The person who recommended you." Stewart explains.

"Who?" I ask.

"Me." Says a very familiar voice. The voice of a recently killed woman.

"Gigi!"

**A./n.- What do you think. This idea came to me in a dream. I hope you enjoyed it. next chapter should be up soon. And a special shout out to the author of "Serendipity", a great story about your favorite girls! Until next time...**

**P.s. the title has been changed to "The S.O.U.A". I actually had planned on the story going a different way until the dream. They were going to try and solve Gigi's murder, instead of this.**

**P.s.s. Cassidy got a call explaining everything which is how they got her to come, and Megan was told this right before she jumped.**


	5. The change in Character

**Hey guys thanks so much for the great reviews it means a lot! Hope you enjoy:)**

**Becca**

Leave it to my brother to end up being some secret agent, and drag me away from my husband, in the form of kidnapping, So I could join him in some weird agency that I have never heard of. Oh and of course drag my friends in with me.

But then again I can't blame him Gigi was the one who recruited us, as we found out directly from her a few minutes ago, which is kind of weird since she's supposed to be dead.

Anyway Right know we are all sitting in the agency's hair salon getting complete makeovers.

"Can we ask some questions now?" Cassidy asks as a lady tugs at her red strands of hair.

"Go ahead. ask away." Gigi responds with a slight smile.

"Okay, let me think, oh yeah. WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!" Cassidy screams causing her hair dresser to back away, holding her ears.

"Cassidy dear you and your friends have true pote-" Gigi was cut off by Megan who was sitting in a chair similar to mine getting contacts put in.

"OMG Where is Sophie!" she screams.

"Oh. Megan owner of this whole agency is Eduardo. That's how I found out about it. Like I told you before, I had to fake my death, because Being the President of the agency, was starting to get a little,... spotty. As in people were threatning you guys. If I were to die. There would be no more threats. But anyway, there is no need to worry Sophie has been an agent here since the age of 19." Gigi explained.

"Why didn't she die?" I ask a little upset that sophie and my brother get to live.

"Well she will soon, along with your brother. The death policy is new. Actually we were the guinea pigs." Gigi once again explained.

"I don't like it." a girl said as she came through a door my brother behind her.

"Who's she?" I ask Stewart. He laughs.

"Told you so." He says to her.

"It's me you idiot." Suddenly I recognize the voice.

"Emma?"

"Yes!" She says frustrated. She looks completely different her hair has been dyed blonde and is dead strait, she is wearing blue contacts, she has red lipstick, and mascara to match her short Red mini dress and heals. Since the last time I saw her, when we were 17 she has lost a lot of weight. I have to say that she looks hot!

"Stewart!" Gigi says giving him the dead eye.

"Sorry." He says but he smiling.

"What?" Emma says.

"Follow me." Stewart says leading her back through the doors.

"Back to our conversation. Let me explain some things, Your husbands, children, or fiancé's" She says the last part with a look towards Jess. "Are living in bunkers here at the S.O.U.A. All of this will be explained to them. They are allowed to leave and come back when ever they want. So none of you are being taken away from your loved ones." she finishes.

"What about our parents, and brothers, or sisters." Jess who is also getting her hair done asks with a worried expression.

"They have been contacted and allowed scheduled monthly visits." Gigi explains. All of a sudden a very upset Emma burst through the doors wearing nothing but a red bikini and matching flip flops.

"That little perv!" She screamed.

"what happened? What are you doing in that silly outfit?" Gigi asks giving Emma a bathrobe.

"Your little manager thought it be fun to trick me into putting this on. And supposedly he also tricked me into the mini dress." She says as she puts the robe on.

"Oh did he know." gigi says looing almost as upset as Emma. "STEWART FRONT AND CENTEER KNOW!" She screams

"Yes mam." He says coming in with a fake smile, even though I can see the fear in his eyes.

"What is this?" She said pointing to Emma.

"That's Emma." He simply.

"Ands why does Emma look like a California Girl instead of the quiet chic girl look that she needs for the mission tonight?" She says with a fake smile.

"Mission? Tonight?" Emma questions but Gigi ignores her, as she listens for Stewarts response.

"Well um, you see... I. I'm sorry mam." He said putting his head down in shame. I giggle at this scene.

"You ought to be. Now apologize to Emma."

"Sorry Emma." He says, but I can tell that he doesn't regret getting to see his 1st crush-who knows maybe he still likes her-in a bikini. As they walk through door to get Emma in her real outfit I hear my brother whisper to Emma "You do look pretty hot." Causing her to hit him with her clutch.

"Wait a minute you said mission, does that mean we're going undercover to?" I ask as a lady curls my now black hair.

"Yes. Your look will change each mission so don't get to used to being a brunette." She says with a smile.

**15 minutes later**

**Emma's POV**

"Wow." I whisper as the 6 of us stare in the mirror in disbelief.

Megan now, like me has dirty blond hair. But instead of blue eyes, she has Hazel contacts. She is wearing a pretty blouse, with black leggings. Paired with some ballet flats, that are perfect for running.

Jess, has Dark brown curly hair and grey eyes. She is dressed to look casual, but flirty since she's pretending like she's going on a date with another agent. She's wearing a flirty black tank top, with blue jeans. Paired with cute black tennis shoes.

Becca is wearing her now black hair up in a bun, Letting her green eyes show. She's wearing a red blouse with a brown belt around it. She has it paired with Dark blue jeans and cute flats.

Cassidy, against her own will now has shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is dressed similar in a white tank top, with a flirtsy brown cardigan around it. Add jeans and flip flops and wallah, perfect date night.

Lastly, Savannah has black hair and brown eyes, that go nicely with her blue blouse and black jeans. Becca, Megan, and her are having a girls night out.

Then you have me. I have my dirty blond hair, and blue eyes paired with a nice whit t- shirt that is partially covered by a cute black sweater. Add some dark skinny jeans and a yellow scarf and you have a casual chic look. I am also having a 'date with some random agent which I am kind of worried about.

"wow's right." Jess says turning around. She looks great.

"Ladies!" Says Gigi walking in. "You all look Fabio. Your rides, and or guys are outside." She says opening the door.

"OMG!" I say when I see a car with the words 'Emma' on a sign near it. I am now the owner of a orange car that I know as a Ferrari enzo.(**Search it! It's really nice.) **

I'm super excited as I walk over to it until I open the door to reveal Stewart.

"Hi date." He says with a smile. I sigh.

"Fine, but if I'm going out with you, I'm driving."

**What didi you think? This explained some stuff. Please review and check out my new story "This is 40" Anyway tootles:) **

**P.s. Check out the story "May the odds be ever in your favorite." A great story about the girls reading the hunger games for their senior year. It's very well written. :)**


	6. The Mission Impossible

Hey** guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. I really appreciate it. I never would have thought this would be so popular! But anyway let's get it started. But first I had a reviewer that wasn't sure what the S.O.U.A was so let me explain. Basically its an idea I Came up with that revolves around an agency that does a ton of undercover fighting missions. Kind of like the F.B.I. or C.I.A. except much more secretive and unheard of. If you were still confused of why they had to have fake deaths, and be kidnapped, it's for people to believe that they are dead, so that there is no questioning about their jobs. They were kidnapped as part of a test to see if they had good enough skills. Hope you understand now. Please let me know if this was helpful. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

**P.s. sorry that there hasn't been much fluff between the couples. I will try to fit it in to this chapter. **

**Cassidy**

"Wow." I whisper to myself as I drive down the streets of New York city. This was the first time I thought about what was going to happen to my home, and job.

"Turn right at Kaspersky road, and may I say you are an excellent driver. Is it a boy or a girl." Says the G.P.S.

I love this car! It's so high-tech. The G.P.S. is like a real person. Well it is a real person from down at the agency. Kind of like my backup .

"Both, I'm having twins." I respond smiling into the small camera to my right.

"Turn left. We should be arriving at the mission site soon." she says and just as promised I turn the corner and there it is. A small little restaurant.

"Lets do this thing, I'll talk to you soon Jean." I say before turning off the car. I grab my purse and exit the car. I give Megan, Becca, and Savannah a small wink as I pass their table. How'd they beat me here? In return they smile. I take a seat at a small table that says reserved. I note the second chair is empty. My date should be here by now. All of a sudden the bell on the door rings. "Oh my god!" I think. A few people are staring me which means I probably said that out loud, but I don't care. I jump out of my chair and give him a giant hug. "I missed you so much. what are you doing here." I whisper holding back the tears.

"Surprise." He whispers back taking my hand and steering me back to our chairs. My husband really amazes me. I can't stop from smiling. I really can't believe it.

"How?" I ask.

"Well When I asked Gigi where you were, she told me about the mission. With a little persuasion I managed to talk her into letting me be your backup." He says with a grin.

"Remind me to tell Gigi I love her." I say as I pick up the menu. As I read through the menu I take peeks up. As I put it down, I see Jess and a tall guy walk in. He must be her date. That must be awkward. This make me feel lucky. But as he takes off his glasses, I recognize him. I nearly choke on an ice cube. Tristan smiles.

"Did you think Darcy would leave his fiancé to go on a date, Fake or real, with a stranger. He right away wanted in." He says smiling at the happy couple.

All of a sudden the bell rings and I see a very upset Emma walk in with Stewart. I have to stop myself from laughing. I bet that car ride was fun. I see that Megan, Savannah, and Becca are having the same reaction. I can't wait to hear that story. But for now its time to focus on mine.

**Emma**

I hate Stewart Chadwick! As if turning me into a California girls wasn't enough, he had to pull some strings to become my partner on this mission. I sigh as the waitress brings are drinks I look down at my coke. "Actually get me a martini." I say figuring I need some alcohol in my system.

"No she's fine." Stewart says to the waitress who nods and walks away before I can say anything.

"why'd you do that?" I say angrily.

"No alcohol on the job." He says with a smile. I feel like slapping him, but with hold since we are supposed to be a happy couple. I think about what he said in the car. I had been silent as I drove and he had finally brought up the subject. The breakup.

"Emma what you think happened never did." He said. I didn't respond so he continued. "Annabelle, She, I barely even knew her. Nor did I like her. I mean at Gigi's wedding She came up to me and told me that she saw you and Simon kiss. I refused to believe her, but when I went to question you I saw you and Simon laughing, in the kitchen, and then Megan came in and seemed angry at you." He said with a sigh. It hit me hard. "Then I had run off and bumped into Annabelle. I told her she was right and she pulled me into a kiss. I didn't have time to pull away because you walked in." He said looking at me. I pulled over.

"Really? Why didn't you ask me. Megan was upset because she noticed that I had spilled juice on the dress she made me. Not because of anything else." I started. "But that gave you no right to kiss her." I said angrily getting back on the road.

"Well you could have asked me about what happened. You never answered my calls. You just let me head off to college without a girlfriend to come back to!" He said throwing his hands up.

"How do you think I felt. You know what forget it. I mean obviously your still a jerk after what happened today. " I sighed remembering what he did.

"Oh come on I was fooling around with you trying to reclaim our... spark." He had said.

"Oh yep that really made me like you." I sighed.

We continued like this for a while. Anyway, The bell rings and a tall man walks through. The first thing I notice is the gun peeking out of his back pocket. He is definitely our guy. I pull out the glasses I was given that have a small cam that gives Gigi the opportunity to see what I see, and put them on the table. I also can hear her. I just hope this goes well. Stewart seems to notice the man too. The man walks down the aisle and starts to stop when he see's me. _Oh god, he recognizes me... I'm going to die. _I think as I try to turn so he can't see my face.

"Emma he seems to be on to you. Maybe he recognizes you from your book. Do what ever it takes to cover your face." I hear Gigi say. I cover my face with my menu, in a way that doesn't look so suspicious, but it doesn't do much since the man is standing and can see over the cover.

"Emma kiss Stewart." I hear Gigi say. She must be crazy! I mean sure it would work but... "Emma do it now he is coming your way." I hear. I suck in a deep breath, and look up to see that Gigi is right. I look at Stewart who is hearing the same thing. We all are. He gives me a sincere look. I take another breath and before I know it my lips are on his. I quickly recognize the feeling. I have missed him so much even though I hate to admit it. I can sense that the man is watching, and then I feel him walking away and hear a chair pull out signaling that he's taken a seat. Sure enough I hear Gigi say "Your good to go. I'm sorry that you had to do that. It's part of the job." I pull away from Stewart. I note that he is smiling, probably not on purpose, but still it makes me angry. I plaster a fake smile, before kicking him under the table. I see the pain in his face, and start to feel bad.

"Its time." I hear Gigi say. I turn slowly and see that the man gets up, and gives the man behind the counter a nod. Both men then go through a door. The drug exchange must be happening. I turn to Cassidy and nod. Cassidy gets up from her chair and goes to the front of the restaurant bursting in tears. Her fellow agent- who looks really familiar, but I just can't put my finger on- gets up and follows her out saying "Come on babe." I recognize the slight accent. It sounds like Tristan. I'll have to ask later.

I note that 2 guys get up and walk to the back. Cassidy is calling in backup, while her partner watches for any disturbances.

I get up from my chair and say out loud "I think I'm going to be sick." I then gag myself in a way that no one can see and throw up. I feel Stewart's hand on my shoulder. I slowly wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and fall back into my chair. Stewart starts the plan and makes a giant scene.

"OH MY GOD! What type of run down joint is this. I'm going to sue for every little penny I can get! This is horrible. I bet you have rats and roaches. This is ridiculous!" He screams. Jess's partner who I have realized is Darcy whips into action.

"I'm the restaurant critic I'm going to need to check things out." He says holding up a fake I.D.

The waiters eyes widen at this and he says, one second sir, Before disappearing out back. Becca and the girls pretend to leave in disgust. We now whip into action. I Pull out a gun, and my badge. I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen the rest of the agents trailing behind me. "The gig is up Amarti! Show your face!" I yell.

'Ooooo, but it isn't" I hear a French accent say. All of a sudden to men ,Probably Amarti's side kicks ,pop up from behind the counter. They start firing guns that I know as sub-machine guns. We quickly duck down behind the counter, and I think about the quick training session we received. I pull out a smoke grenade and throw it behind me. The room starts to fill with smoke. The firing stops. I can only see about ten feet ahead of me. I slowly stand up and turn on the light on my gun. All of a sudden I feel movement from behind me. I quickly turn and say "Gotcha" Luckily I have found one guy. He throws his machine gun down and puts his hands up. The smoke is starting to clear but I still can't see very well. I turn for a second to grab my handcuffs from my back pocket, but when I turn back, things get crazy. "Surprise." I hear the man say before firing the gun. I don't even have time to scream before someone jumps in front of me. Before I can see who it is, I hear two more gun shots. from behind the man. He falls to the ground. The fog has cleared up so now I can see that Becca, Megan, and Savannah have come from around back. They have their guns out. I see Jess and my brother-still have no clue about that- Holding the other man who is handcuffed. Cassidy and her partner who I am now sure is Tristan behind Megan,and the girls, holding a handcuffed, Amarti a head drug dealer that was are target for the night. I hear sirens in the distance. That's everyone except...

"Ahhhh!" I scream tears welling in my eyes as I look down beside me. I kneel next to Stewart. "Wh-Why did you take that bullet for me." I manage as I try to wipe my tears.

"Emma its okay. I'm fine. It's just a simple bullet. It happens all the time." He says as he reaches up and wipes away my tears. I turn to everyone else, and get back into the game. but before I can respond, I hear a familiar voice.

"Emma what's happening. Are you there." I completely forgot about the glasses. Stewart hears this to.

"Hear you can speak to her through my watch." He says holding up his hand, while Becca puts pressure to his shot wound. He got shot on his left shoulder. I still am a bit in shock. I grab his arm and say Gigi?

"Yes Emma what's been happening? You left your glasses on the table. Is everyone okay." Says a panicked Gigi.

"um well we got the bad guys. Stewart has been shot. The police are on their wa-" Gigi cuts me off.

"The Police? You have to get out now. leave the bad guys there handcuffed for the police. This is a secret society. Not even other law knows about us. Just leave now." Says a frantic Gigi.

"What about Stewart?" I say worried.

"Have the boys help him up. Well, wait where was he shot? Anything serious." She says calmly.

"He was shot in the shoulder." I say looking up at him worried.

"That's it?" Don't worry Stewart is a big boy. Just get to the cars and have Becca drive. You stay in the back with Stewart. There should be a medical kit underneath the seat. Do you think You can extract the bullet?" She says as Everyone starts to get ready to leave since they are hearing Gigi too.

"I have a minor in medical from Harvard. I think I can manage." I say before turning off his watch.

"Good luck." I hear as Darcy and Tristan help Stewart up.

"Lets go guys!" I yell. I look at the bad guys sitting in the corner, and say "Enjoy Jail! I hope you suffer!" I say still furious about Stewart. They probably would respond but There mouths have been taped. Everyone seems to be ready and the sirens are getting stronger. I grab my bag, and we all head off through the back door. Our cars were parked out back for this reason, so luckily its a short walk. Darcy and Tristan leave Stewart in the back seat and head to their own cars. I get in the back seat as Becca gets in the front. One by one we all start to speed off. Just on time to cause as I turn around I see the police arrive. I remove my blond hair from my face and grab the medical kit.

"You ready?" I say.

"Yes. And listen don't feel bad okay?" He says lifting up my chin. I smile, and for a moment, I think that we're going to kiss. He leans in and I close my eyes, but just the car swerves, and we go flying back. I can't help but laugh. "Way to ruin the moment Sis." Stewart laughs. I continue to giggle as I put the white gloves on.

"Lets do this." I mummer as I look through the kit. I grab a pair of Hemostats and sterilize them with Alcohol from the kit. "Oh I'm sorry. No alcohol on the job." I say with a smile.

"I think that rule can subside for now." He says.

"I guess" I say as I remove the towel from his shoulder. I take a look at the wound and can see the bullet clearly. I take the Hemostat and slowly put it into his Shoulder and grip the bullet. He squirms a bit but does his best to stay still. "Your doing good." I say giving his hand a squeeze with my free hand. I then slowly pull out the bullet. I try not to squirm myself at the sight of the flesh covered bullet. I put it in a little canister from the kit, and take the alcohol again. I grab a clean towel, but then put it back and apply the alcohol directly to the wound. He really squints and squirms at this. I give his hand another squeeze. I then take out a needle and thread. "This is going to hurt." I say, giving his hand one last squeeze before starting the process. I stitch the wound as good as I can. Lastly, I bandage him up giving him a some what sling.

"Wow you should be a nurse. You would look good in scrubs too." He said with a wink. I give him a playful swat on the un-injured arm, and laugh. "Thank you." He says.

"Thank you. If that bullet had hit me, It would be more than just a shoulder wound. I could have died. I owe you my life." I say not even wanting to think about that. I take off the bloody gloves, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We're here." Becca says as the car slows to a stop."

"Welcome back, now why don't you tell me about your Mission Impossible over Cookies and Tea." Gigi says as we step out of the car.

"FOOD!" Cassidy says racing into the house before any of us, causing everyone to laugh.

**So what did you think? Here's a shout out to the author of Eclipse a really cute story. Anyway the next chapter will be more of the girls reconnecting. Please review and hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**


	7. Ice Cream anyone?

**Okay, first off I would like to apologize! I have been really lazy, and just saying, 'in a few hours I'll do it.' I hope that, because of my procrastination I won't lose any of my fabulous viewers! Anyway thank you all for the great reviews! I hope that you will like this chapter. It will focus on the mother daughter book club girls, reconnecting. Also make sure to check out my other story "This is 40" which will be updated soon. Now I'll stop 'talking' and let you get to the story.**

**Megan**

"Why is this place so big!" I whisper to myself, as I walk around the giant, dark building.

"I don't know. Why is that." Says a familiar voice from behind me.

"Simon! I've been looking for you! Where is Gianna?" I yell pulling my husband into a giant hug.

"Agent Sophie, is watching her." Simon says with a smile as he grabs my hand, and we walk down the halls.

"Please don't tell me that I've missed anything major like her first steps, or her first words! Please don't tell me that she-"

"Megan, lower your voice, you're going to wake the others. Don't worry you were gone a few hours. You have not missed anything. Although you were missed." Simon responds with a smile.

"So were you. Now, Lets go back to your room. I want to see my baby already." I say pulling his hand only for his to pull me back to him.

"Our baby is with her godmother. She's doesn't need your assistance...yet." Simon says as he pulls me close.

"I love you." I whisper with a smile.

"I love you too..." He then adds with a sly smile. "Agent." He then pulls me into a kiss.

"Whoa...I think I loss my appetite." Says a familiar voice. I pull away and find Cassidy covering her eyes. I smile.

"What are you doing up? It's like 1:00 a.m. " I say as Cassidy puts her hands on her hips.

"I think the real question is, What are YOU doing up?" Cassidy says with a glance towards Simon.

"I was looking for Simon. Gigi's stupid rule about boys dormitory and girls dormitory stinks! I mean we are married." I whisper, angrily holding up my hand with my wedding ring.

"I was looking for some food. I know Tristan is hungry too, so I figured I'd bring it to his dorm." Cassidy reveals. All of a sudden there's a hand on Cassidy's shoulder. She jumps and screams. Tristan laughs at this, while Simon and I hushed them.

"Quiet, you're going to wake-"

"Gigi? To late." Says my grandmother from behind me, causing me to jump as high as Cassidy.

"Gigi, we were just-" I start but my voice fades when she holds up a finger.

"No excuses. Just go back to your dorms."

"But-" Cassidy starts.

"No But!" Gigi says, pointing towards the direction I came from.

"Okaaaaaayyyyy..." We all groan walking off in our separate directions. I feel like I'm in high school again, getting caught skipping classes.

"We will talk about this is the morning." I hear Gigi call as I follow Cassidy towards our rooms.

I'm about to open the door to the room that we are all sharing, but Cassidy stops me.

"What?" I ask.

"I told you I'm hungry." Cassidy says backing up against a wall and inching her way back to the corner we had just came from.

"So you are going to disobey Gigi?" I asks in a whisper.

"When I am hungry, nothing will stop me." Cassidy whisper-yells.

I sigh but followed Cassidy. We tiptoed down the halls, until we reached a kitchen. There, we find Emma and Jess, talking while a pot of tea brews. Jess sees us first and Emma nearly jumps when she realizes us.

"Food!" Cassidy yells running to the freezer. She pulls out a big canister of chocolate ice cream.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask Emma and Jess as Emma pours the tea into a mug.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Emma says simply. I turn to Jess.

"Same." She says with a shrug.

"mmmmmm..." Cassidy moans as she took a spoon of ice cream.

"Well,we should get back to the room before Gigi pounces us." I say looking around to make sure she isn't hiding in the shadows. Suddenly someone turns on the light. We all turn towards the switch to find Stewart.

"What are you ladies doing up?" He said officially, although the corner of his mouth curled in a grin.

"Eating." Cassidy states before wiping her mouth and putting the ice cream down. She turns back to Stewart. "And no one is going to rat us out, correct."

"Oh, are you talking about me when you say no one? Well, I don't know what's in it for me?" Stewart says with a grin. His eyes were focused on Emma, who was very interested on drinking her tea.

"Well, you won't end up in that garbage can." Cassidy says stepping up to him. We all watch silently, except for Emma(she was still absorbed in her tea.)

Although Stewart was taller, Cassidy still had a few inches on him.

"Really? That was a high school thing. You can't take me now." Stewart says.

"Wanna bet?" Cassidy asked. I sigh. I knew were this was going.

"Lets do this Mrs. Berkeley." Stewart says with a grin. Before either of them could move, I yell "STOP!"

They turned to me surprised. "Are you guys serious? Stewart, keep you're mouth shut. And Cassidy, just eat your ice cream." I say.

They do as told. Stewart turns to Emma, who has ran out of tea, and distractions.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

In response Emma nods. They walk off and I turn to Jess and Cassidy. I motion back to our room. They nod, and we're off.

**A./N. Okay, well I am going to post the next chapter pretty soon, so please review. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
